


An Ever-Fixed Mark

by zellieh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Claiming, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, Language Kink, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marking, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rodney, it’ll hurt." </p><p>"I want it to hurt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ever-Fixed Mark

“Rodney, it will hurt.”

“I want it to hurt.” Rodney sounds confident, intent on getting his own way. “I want to feel it, I want to feel good, I want to feel it all day…”

Radek thinks saying things like that is cheating; Rodney should not take advantage of Radek’s kinks. Should not make him sweat, with just words.

Rodney’s eyes are on him, assessing him, and the bastard smiles, steps closer, and whispers: “Mark me, Radek.”

Then, when Radek freezes, images blowing his English away, Rodney delivers the killing strike. He says it again. In Czech.

And Radek _moves._


End file.
